Sintomas
by Li Morgan
Summary: Haruno Sakura foi convocada a Suna para curar Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage, porem a "enfermidade" não é bem o que ela pensa. Yaoi, GaaNaru.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto, que conseguiu destruir minha obra!**

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia! **

**Uma pequena e bonitinha GaaNaru, enjoy!**

**Sintomas **

Quando se tornara iryou, Haruno Sakura havia feito muitas promessas, prometeu que jamais daria as costas a cura, quando e onde a pudesse realizar, que jamais desistiria de usar os conhecimentos iryou para o bem comum e saúde, sem jamais deixar que seus dons fossem maculados pela sede de poder ou glória, pessoal ou de outrem. Jurara também que seria boa e forte, que jamais fraquejaria novamente, essa promessa porem demorara para cumprir, em seu convencimento, não notara que por mais que já fosse uma dádiva entre os iryou, era uma kunoichi deficiente que esquecera de usar o básico, jamais deixar as emoções a dominar.

Isso cobrara um preço alto demais, e quando a decisão tinha batido sobre ela, quando ela assistira impotente a luta entre Sasuke e Naruto, sabendo que cada ferida que Sasuke causava em Naruto era sua culpa, quando todo chakra e dano fora feito, Sasuke para ferir, Naruto para proteger, ela escolhera seus juramentos e seus sentimentos, por isso correra para Naruto e o curará o quanto podia, revertendo os danos enquanto Sasuke agonizava ao seu lado. Não porque não amasse mais Sasuke, mas porque jamais chegara a realmente amá-lo.

Mesmo assim os três haviam permanecido juntos, Naruto conseguira cumprir suas promessas, como Sakura conseguira. E para comemorar a primeira missão deles, estavam em Suna, onde foram chamados pelo próprio Kazekage, que possuía uma doença que os iryou de Suna não conseguiam diagnosticar e curar. Sakura estava sozinha no hospital, enquanto seus companheiros de time estavam espalhados por Suna. Sai e Sasuke tinham ido com Kankuro fazer uma patrulha, e Sakura riu mais uma vez ao recordar da forma como eles haviam reagido exatamente opostos quando Naruto havia confessado sem perceber os sentimentos que tinha por Sabaku no Gaara. Sai rira, começando uma série de desenhos pornográficos que deixavam Naruto e Sakura completamente vermelhos, enquanto Sasuke ficara enfurecido. Naruto, sendo Naruto, havia conseguido provar para Sasuke por a+b porque ele não tinha direito algum a se meter naquele assunto, e como era normal desde que o orgulhoso Uchiha retornara, viram Sasuke ceder e se calar.

Naruto deveria estar entrando agora em um longo e refrescante banho, já que os shinobis de Suna pareciam acreditar que Naruto era precioso demais para ser desperdiçando com missões simples e rotineira, ela própria reconhecia que Naruto era feito para o extraordinário. Estavam a dois dias em Suna e não haviam visto o Kazekage ainda, o que era bem estranho, já que ninjas estrangeiros, ainda mais amigos estrangeiros, deveriam se apresentar ao líder local antes de se dedicarem as tarefas destinadas a eles.

No hospital, pediu os prontuários médicos de Gaara e os recebeu, analisando-os enquanto os iryou que haviam falhado em diagnosticar Gaara se alinhavam no fundo da sala, todos com a mesma face de mortificação e receio. Sakura lhes lançou um sorriso consolador, tentando entender a origem do mal que não aparecia em exames. Foi então que o próprio Kazekage entrou e fechou a porta.

- Haruno – a voz de Gaara continuava rouca e sem emoção, porem Sakura podia notar certo desespero nos olhos incrivelmente verdes – os sintomas são os seguintes: começou com taquicardia.

Sakura ouviu com certa preocupação, já que os sintomas foram descobertos e os iryou nin de Suna não sabiam a origem do mal que Gaara dizia sentir. Com um simples olhar podia jurar que Gaara nunca esteve tão saudável, ou atraente. Por isso ouviu primeiro preocupada, depois constrangia o que Gaara tinha para lhe relatar.

- Não sempre, mas em alguns momentos, principalmente quando eu recordo de Uzumaki Naruto – Gaara falava com sua voz impessoal, sem mostrar grandes sentimentos, já repetira aquilo tantas vezes, sem nunca encontrar uma resposta para seu mal, apenas a face estóica dos iryou nin de Suna. Sabia que Sakura, discípula da Sannin da Cura, era sua última esperança de cura – os sintomas adicionais são tontura, febre, enrijecimento e alucinação. Às vezes delírio noturno e gotejamento.

Sakura olhou fixamente para ele, parecendo ter contraído um de seus sintomas, pensou então que aquilo podia ser transmissível, e temeu pelo povo de Suna.

- Gaara – Sakura estava bem séria, mesmo que constrangida – seja sincero, só sente esses "sintomas" quando pensa ou sonha com Naruto, ou...

- Só Naruto – Gaara falou quando viu que a kunoichi não conseguia achar um termo aceitável para usar, deveria estar pensando em um termo muito técnico, por isso se adiantou – pioram quando eu o vejo ou estou perto dele. É grave?

Sakura sorriu levemente, pensando nas coisas que tinha que ver e ouvir por ter decidido ser iryou nin, alguém pagaria caro por aquilo, ah pagaria!

- Gaara...

- Será alguma conseqüência da perda do Shukaku? – Gaara perguntou frio – será que de alguma forma a Kyuubi exerce algum efeito em mim?

- Acho difícil – Sakura tranqüilizou o Kazekage, olhando para os iryou que já haviam ouvido aquela mesma história e não tinham tido a coragem de apontar o erro a Gaara – e não posso te curar Gaara.

Gaara se surpreendeu, mas antes que pudesse falar, Sakura ergueu a mão, impedindo-o.

- Não é uma doença física – Sakura falou e ao ver a mão de Gaara indo para sua cabeça com um claro alerta nos olhos claros, completou – nem uma enfermidade mental, por isso tudo que posso fazer por você é mandar que você vá até Naruto.

- Naruto? – Gaara perguntou confuso, se chegasse perto de Naruto, seus sintomas não iriam se intensificar? Seria aquele algum tratamento de choque de Konoha ou... – Naruto sabe jutsu iryou?

- Não – Sakura sorriu bondosamente, contando até mil para tentar manter seu temperamento afável – mas, digamos que, se você for até Naruto e mostrar os efeitos que ele está causando em você, é certo que ele saberá como o ajudar.

Gaara suspirou ao ouvir aquilo, havia uma cura então e Naruto a conhecia. Dando um leve sorriso agradecido, Gaara se preparou para sair à procura de Naruto. Parecia que Naruto sempre o salvava!

- Acredito que Naruto deva estar entrando no banho agora, não espere ele sair, junte-se a ele – Sakura falou, sabendo que estava sendo casamenteira, mas não ligando – e Gaara, posso treinar seus iryou para...

- Tem minha gratidão – Gaara falou já da porta – faça o que achar melhor, eles são seus.

Os olhos verdes ficaram perigosos quando o Kazekage sumiu de vista. Finalmente tinha carta branca para fazer alguém pagar por seu embaraço. Sorriu sádica ao ver que os três shinobis ali já previam o que lhes aguardava, pois tremiam. Shanaro!

**-**

Gaara ouviu o barulho de água caindo e o uma cantiga baixa, tentando controlar a tremedeira, entrou no banheiro, vendo Naruto nu de costas para ele, foi então que sentiu todos os sintomas e mais alguns se mostrarem de uma só vez.

- Gaara? – Naruto perguntou confuso ao ver o Kazekage, que estava o evitando desde que chegara, no banheiro – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Haruno disse que você pode me ajudar – Gaara falou começando a abrir as roupas, vendo os olhos azuis se abrirem ainda mais enquanto uma cor carmim tomava o rosto de Naruto – ela disse que você poderia curar isso.

Naruto tragou saliva ao ver Gaara abrindo a calça negra e revelando o membro ereto e bem formado. Não sabia exatamente o que Sakura tinha dito para Gaara, mas não iria desperdiçar aquela sorte.

- Tire as roupas e venha tomar banho comigo – Naruto falou umedecendo o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e adorando ver que Gaara acompanhava com os olhos – rápido.

Gaara não precisou de um segundo pedido, estava quente demais e percebia, ao olhar para o corpo de Naruto, que o loiro sofria do mesmo mal, mas qualquer pensamento coerente se foi quando sentiu a mão de Naruto envolvendo seu pênis enrijecido, pela sensação que sentiu então, soube que Naruto poderia o curar.

- Eu disse rápido – Naruto falou apertando de leve o pênis ereto de Gaara enquanto ajudava o Kazekage a se despir, quando isso ocorreu, olhou bem nos olhos verdes antes de falar – você me pediu para curar isso e eu vou, mas terá que fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, entendeu?

Gaara apenas concordou e então foi atacado por Naruto, que colou as bocas com brutalidade, qualquer protesto estava esquecido quando sentiu a língua travessa pedir passagem pelos seus lábios, sentiu apenas que precisava responder com igual ímpeto e foi o que fez, e se deliciou ao ouvir o lamento baixo de Naruto, que começava a tocar seu corpo.

Já não queria uma cura, queria apenas Naruto. Nem era tão inoportuno assim, nem um pouco inoportuno.

**-**

No dia seguinte, nenhum dos aldeões e ninjas que moravam perto da área destinada a alojar os ninjas estrangeiros conseguia olhar seu Kazekage sem corar, mas isso não chamou a atenção de Gaara. Estava feliz demais, relaxado e satisfeito, Naruto ainda passaria mais uma semana em Suna, uma gloriosa semana em que o loiro prometera passar cada segundo do tempo livre com ele, e já lhe dissera várias coisas e posições que podiam fazer. Estava excitado pensando em voltar logo para o quarto de Naruto, ele retornaria as cinco e Gaara já resolvera que ia encerrar seu expediente às quatro e meia, iria para o quarto de Naruto e lhe faria uma surpresa.

Estava tão contente que passou no hospital somente para agradecer a Haruno Sakura, sem nem reparar nos três iryou completamente machucados que ela usava para treinar os demais ninjas. Sakura apenas piscou contente para ele, e Gaara nem corou, essa debilidade só tinha diante dos olhos azuis de Naruto, e agradecia por isso, por que o loiro se mostrava ainda mais apaixonado quando o fazia.

A vida estava boa, e os sintomas, bem, Naruto lhe explicara qual era sua doença e Gaara estava mais do que contente em não a curar pelos próximos quarenta ou cinqüenta anos.

**-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois bem, uma GaaNaru engraçadinha que estava parada no básico e eu só enfeitei um pouquinho, então resolvi que nada mais poderia fazer por ela e agora é com vocês.**

**Obrigado a todos que leram e gostaram,**

**Beijos da Li. **


End file.
